Italian Aria
by CookieWonders
Summary: Griddlebone just wants to spend the rest of her life with Growltiger but when she breaks it off with Macavity and Ghengis she soon realises that she made some bad decisions.
1. Day After Day

**DISCLAIMER****:**** All characters and The Italian Aria belong to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber(HOT STUFF) and the Really Useful Group. **

It was a depressing night as usual at the old bar by the docks when Griddlebone walked in. She had been walking for hours and she finally wanted to just sit down and get something to drink. She sat quietly at the bar when Growltiger walked in. He spotted the fluffy white Persian cat sitting alone and since he wasn't with his raffish crew he decided to sit next to her.

"What's a pretty queen like yourself doing here?" he asked sitting down. Griddlebone looked up and then looked back down at her drink like he wasn't there.

"You're the infamous Growltiger. I've heard stories about you." Growltiger looked up and smiled. He had heard people say that to him so many times but when she said it; it was different, like she wanted to hear them but wouldn't admit it.

"So why are you really here?"

She wanted to lie because it was a stupid reason for her being here but she wasn't caring about what anyone thought tonight so she just told him the truth.

"My sister." She said looking up at Growltiger with a smile. He wanted to say something back but he couldn't help but notice….._her_. She was the cat he had met years back. It was only a one night thing because back then Growltiger thought he didn't have the feelings to love another and was travelling around too much to commit to someone. He hoped that Griddlebone didn't recognize him from the past because he somehow wanted to start something new between them, not that it was bad or anything.

"Would like to come out with me tonight?" Griddlebone laughed in response. "You mean on your ship?" he nodded. "So you really do have a ship. Will it surprise me?" she said sarcastically.

"It's beautiful, trust me."

They both walked out of the bar and Griddlebone was certainly amazed when Growltiger showed her his ship.

"It is beautiful." said Griddlebone with amazement as she couldn't take her eyes off his number 1 possession. They both walked on in silence and stood at the edge overlooking the quiet ocean accompanied by the shining stars and moon.

After an hour of friendly conversation and discussing each other's lives, Growltiger decided to read one of his favourite song lyrics to her.

"Would you like to hear something, in Italian? It just brings back good memories." Griddlebone agreed and seemed very intrigued when he started to read the lyrics. She thought they were delightful especially when she remembered them. She had remembered when they both sung it together for pure enjoyment years ago.

_In una tepida notte d'estate_

_Allorche la natura era nel pieno fulgore_

"That sounds beautiful..." she said not telling him that she recognized it.

"You sound beautiful darling." He moved closer to her and kissed her.

"So tell me, what was your name again?"

"Griddlebone"

"Well tell me, _Lady Griddlebone_, do you sing?"

"Don't you remember?" they both stayed silent for a moment watching the stars.

"_Cara mia, ti voglio bene_." He said as he rested his head in Griddlebone's lap. "You see my darling, I remember everything. Between us and the past there is no difference."

"Il piratoadivento sentimentale." Griddlebone looked down at Growltiger and smiled. "Am I in one of those stories you tell everyone?"

"Yes love, yes you are."

"So…tell me one of them. How about a story about you?"

"Well, there was one where I became widely known around the world. When I was given the title – the Terror of the Thames…."

* * *

The next day Griddlebone was wondering around the ship muttering her thoughts to herself.

_How can I love someone like him? Why should I even love someone else anyway? I had just been inclined to fall into a bad relationship with bad people and Growltiger has a bad reputation as all the others. He's almost repulsive to most people but deep down inside I know, and he has proven to me that he is a compassionate, loving…cat!_

She kept on thinking when he came over and brought her back into reality.

"Good mornin' dear. Thinking are we?"

"Not really. Umm…I can't stay long because I have to get back to my sister."

"But you've only been here for a day. Things are great." he exclaimed looking around.

"I'll be back I just have to sort some things out." she walked up to him and gave him a short kiss. "I'll be back soon."

As they headed back to shore Griddlebone kept thinking about what she was going to do when she got back. Was she going to visit her sister or her mate? In fact she didn't have anything that needed sorting out with her sister, it was Macavity.

When they reached the shore she said goodbye to Growltiger and promised that she would be back in a day. After an hour of walking she finally reached her and her sisters den behind a big building. They had been living with each other for a month now and things hadn't been well between them. Grizabella just wanted everything for herself and find the perfect mate because after years of travelling around it was hard to stay with someone. She would often stay out all night having one night stands because no one could live up to her expectations for a lifelong mate. Griddlebone was beginning to wonder if she should even bother anymore. She opened the door and Grizabella was just lying down reading a book, she didn't even bother to look up.

"What are you doing here?" Grizabella said rudely. "Why can't you just go and stay with Macavity. You're still not even worth anything even when you're with him." Griddlebone just got some of her stuff and went to the door opening it.

"You're stupid to leave and go find a life of your own. You won't last much longer, especially someone like you."

"Fuck off." Griddlebone said shutting the door behind her, leaving Grizabella angry at being ignored.

* * *

Griddlebone arrived at Macavity's place and let herself right in. She saw him writing at his desk and hoped that she didn't interrupt him in anything important.

"I wasn't expecting you'd be back so soon. You said you'd be gone for a while with your sister." said Macavity looking up at his mate.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to spend any more time with her." Macavity got up and walked over to her. "Why?"

"Who cares? She's not that great of a sister anyway."

"The 'wondrous' Grizabella is not a great sister? I thought you guys were as close as ever."

"Are you kidding? I just hate the name. Grizabella….."

Macavity walked behind his desk and sat down. Griddlebone looked down at him and her voice sounded very serious.

"I'm not coming back after I leave this time Macavity. I don't want to see you again."

"Oh my darling…was I too good for you? Did you meet someone who could give you that…that love…and sincerity? Someone who would call you beautiful and all that crap?"

"Yes, I did."

Griddlebone just walked out and was surprised that Macavity hadn't tried to stop her in anyway. Macavity would just sort her out later.

* * *

Growltiger felt very troubled without Griddlebone. She had somehow changed him in a way. He became more sensitive and sentimental. He knew that she was the one and that she would make the perfect mate. He had the reputation of never having enough sympathy and care to love but with Griddlebone he could.

"I'm back." Growltiger turned around to see his lovely Griddlebone.

"It's so nice to see you my love." He said as they hugged each other for a long time. "But before we do anything else, there's some important business that needs to be dealt with."

"Like what?" she stepped away from him sounding annoyed.

"Well….you see my dear, from what I've heard, Ghengis isn't too happy with me. Remember that story I told you and I finished it off saying that I still needed to defeat him?" he said with a bit of amusement.

"Yes, I do remember him and the story but what about us?" Griddlebone started to raise her voice. "Did I come back and break it off with Macavity just so I can spend some time on your ship watching you defeat others?"

"You WHAT?! Macavity? What's he doing with you?"

"He was my mate up until this morning so just forget about him, he's gone for now." Growltiger was still confused as Griddlebone walked past him and told his crew members who had been watching the little argument to set off into the sea. The bravo cat turned around to look at her with disbelief.

"What….what are you doing?'

"I want to meet him."


	2. I Betray

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter but I've been having no inspiration lately...

* * *

Growltiger kept asking Griddlebone if she was really sure about coming along with him. He knew exactly what he would do especially to queens.

"He's really horrible, trust me. You don't know what he'll do to you."

"I'll be fine." She said staring blankly at the sea, pretending to ignore him.

They finally reached the shore. Ghengis decided to come aboard Growltiger's ship and have a talk with him.

"Who's this pretty little thing?" Ghengis said looking at Griddlebone as he walked towards her. Growltiger quickly stepped in front of his mate. "You don't touch her!" Griddlebone pushed him away from her stepped forward towards Ghengis with slight amusement in her face.

"I remember you. You worked for Macavity once."

"You're good." He said as tapped Griddlebone on the side of her face and walked over to Growltiger. "So nice to see you again." Growltiger gave Ghengis and angry look. "Just do it, kill me now. I wonder what your little queen will say when she sees that her mate is dead."

"Ghengis! You said."

"I said what my darling? The truth?"

Growltiger stepped closer to him. "No. That's not true. Griddlebone would never do that. She even got rid of Macavity."

"You can't get rid of Macavity. You see…she made a big mistake falling for him and then when things got bad she somehow started working for him, becoming an agent for the _Master Criminal_. She thought the only way to get rid of him and the bad emotions out of her mind were to start over with someone…new. So that's when she came to me although I was fully aware she was still secretly with Macavity. But now it looks like she has come to you because just like all the others, she likes them…_bad_."

Griddlebone ran up behind him and hit him in the face but she didn't hurt him hard enough so he turned around and punched her in the face causing her to fall down. Two of Ghengis's crew members took her to away. Growltiger tried to stop them but Ghengis pushed him back and held a gun to his head.

"You want her alive, you'll leave now."

* * *

"Where is she?" said Grizabella as Macavity opened the door.

"You tell me." Macavity looked her up and down and remembered how gorgeous she was. "Why don't you come inside?"

She followed Macavity inside and stopped when he turned around to look at her.

"Last time I saw her she told me she didn't want to see me again. But…things aren't that simple...with me."

"Why would you ever want her?"

"For my pleasure of course. That divine and precious beauty of hers is so breathtaking…" he said sarcastically.

"Oh save it Macavity." Macavity studied Grizabella and saw how weak she was, just like her sister.

"You wouldn't dare hurt your sister."

Macavity walked out of the room and Grizabella followed.

* * *

Griddlebone woke up sitting in an empty room which was completely dark. She tried to remember what events had brought her here but all she could remember was seeing Ghengis just about to kill Growltiger. She stood up leaning on a wall for support when the door opened on the opposite side of the room. She knew it was him. He turned on the light and walked over to her. She stood very still thinking of how to get out of this but then he slapped her across the face.

"Who do you think I am? Why would you, out of anyone say I work for that shit." He looked "I cannot help but wonder why you wanted to find me?"

Griddlebone still didn't say anything. She wanted to but she knew whatever she said would just be put against her.

"You're nothing like you used to be. Do you think so?" Griddlebone finally made eye contact with him and then decided to speak.

"Why? Why do you have to be like this. Going around and killing other cats is so…sick. You don't need me so why are you doing this?" Ghengis gave her an evil smile. "I do need you." He moved right up to her and whispered in her ear. "Bad."

She kicked him in the leg and pushed him away causing him to lose concentration so Griddlebone ran to the door and locked it behind her. She stopped for a second realising that she had just gotten away from Ghengis. Trying to catch her breath, she looked up and saw one of Ghengis's henchcats. The door behind her opened and Ghengis pulled her back and pushed her into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Get rid of her."


End file.
